


'Til death do we part.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neil makes a promise, he will keep it. Even if it’s not in the way he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til death do we part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hit major writers block in my attempt at writing Erik for the Zombie AU, so here have word vomit in a desperate attempt to unclog the bloody sewer that is my brain.

When Neil first said it, it was not with words but with actions. It was in how he prioritized Andrew over himself, even when death was drawing closer every passing second and even when he was bleeding and damaged, with every single cell in his body screaming to run, he spat in deaths face and returned to Andrew’s side. How, even to the last moment, his only thoughts were of Andrew and yet he managed to cause him more pain in that short time than anyone had ever achieved.

_(That was the moment of no return)._

But then, he saw how close they came to losing each other and found that there was nothing to gain from being silent. So though words seemed clumsy and insincere, he let them reign free.

It was a whisper in the silence of the night, when he though Andrew was already asleep and Neil was hit by the sudden overwhelming need to voice his feelings. It was like a fire raging in his throat, burning a path from his heart to where it could batter against his teeth until he finally gave in and said them, under the belief that they would go unnoticed.

_(He didn’t see Andrew’s eyes fly open)._

It was a threat and an affirmation, thrown at those who attempt to destroy their happiness in the midst of a battle (whether of words, of exy or of fists was irrelevant). An unyielding proclamation that should sound arrogant (how could somebody think they could protect a monster like that?), but when you see the cold eyes and steady mouth, it sounds more like restating a fact.

_(How many of those scars were because of Andrew?_

_And how many more would there be?)._

It was a vow fulfilled, the words remembered by those who gathered around the coffin in grief. The sky was clear and bright, a final mockery of the world that never cared for two broken boys, a reminder that nobody cared when they were alive and nobody will care now they are dead. And though the foxes were hurt by this loss (it was too soon. They were too young), some of them were glad. 

Because at least Neil had kept his word, one that the world will forever know. For there it lies, engraved into stone:

_‘I will never leave him.’_

_(Even in death, he’d be by his side)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
